Pure Highschool Complications
by GrimXIchilove
Summary: OKay so Ichigo is a HS student who is given hell by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. A story that includes yaoi so don't like then don't read. Ichigo hates his life and wishes that it would all become easier.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story thats published on here. It's going to be around 20-30 chapters or more. It contains Yaoi and romance so if you don't like don't read. I don't own Bleach or the characters but I do own the story and plot of this story. So please enjoy and review and advice appreciated.I am REALLLY excited to write this I have written another story inclluding Ichigo and his 3 friends. So watch out for it. I am planning on releasing that a few chapters are realeased from this story.

* * *

Pure High-school Complications Chapter 1

Ichigo was a simple, clean, nice high-school student at Karakura HS. The one problem was a person he liked to call "Brat". You see, Brat made Ichigo's life a living hell ever since their Kindergarten days. Brat's other name also happened to be Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a name Ichigo swore he would aways detest. No matter what happened. Brat could save his life and he wouldn't give a shit. he would NEVER like brat or be friends with him(or so thats what he thought).

Grimmjow, lets talk about him for a bit. Hew was a simple HS student, much like Ichigo. He also he felt the same way about Ichigo as Ichigo felt about him. He had good grades, not great, but good enough for him to pass his class with flying colours. He somewhat liked HS even though Ichigo went to the same one he did. He had anger isues, they were under control for the most part but when it came to Ichigo he just couldn't control it. He had sea blue eyes that made girls wet their panties right then and there. He was considered the hottest guy in school, and he was in no means a virgin. He had had sex with a few girls before,, and even though he didn't admit it often maybe a few guys. he was one of the most popular guys at Karakura high.

Ever since kindergarten Grimm would harass Ichigo for no reason. Well, that wasn't necesarry true. He was jealous of Ichigo. Why? Because Grimmjow thought Ichigo had everything, that was until Ichigo's mom died. That was when the bullying started. Grimmjow did it because he felt that in someway that because Ichigo's mom dies that Ichigo was weak, but only because Ichigo had cried the day after his mom died when Grimm was bulying him after school. Grimm had insulted Ichi's hair and that normally didn't bother him but he was already agitated at the begining of the day because of his mom. And that insult was just the icing on the cake.

He completely broke down and Grimm just stood there, unsure of what to do. So he just walked away. Grimm wasn't much to talk though because he had sea blue hair which stood out more than Ichigo's orange hair. When Ichigo was in middle school he had died his hair brown because he was tired of all the looks he was getting from various people. That stopped if for a while but nothings permanent and when the dye went away it started all over again.

Ichigo had 5 periods out of the 7 that he shared with Brat. He absolutly loved those other 2 periods. I'm sure you can guess why.

Ichigo was at home and he was lying in bed just listening to his ipod. One of his favorite songs was on "Runaway" by Mat Kearney. He like it because of the Hawain feel it had and he also really liked the lyrics, they meant a lot to him. She wants to be free, like a runaway, ay ay ay

Trying to believe, gonna find a way, ay ay ay ay

We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights

Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay

The road below our wheels, all that we fought to heal

You close your eyes and cry, dying for the right to feel

I hear it coming down, oh the sweetest sound

Of forgotten tears falling on the solid ground

Nobody knows the trouble we've seen

Nobody knows the price of this dream

And nobody knows what it took to believe

Nobody

It was around the middle of the song when Karin knocked on his door.

"Ichigo, dinners ready," she called to him in a sing song voice.

Ichigo got up and put his ipod away on his desk that he used for HW. He took his time getting down the stairs not seeing any reason to rush. When his feet hit the main floor his dad came flying at him and Ichigo blocked him with ease. Goat-face then got up and started hollaring about how he raised his son right and blad blada blada. Ichigo had a rough day at school and was looking forward to relaxing in a nice warm bath after dinner, wich always seemed to calm him down.

Ichigo finished his curry and rice with pork in the curry and went upstairs. He went into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the tub filling it to the brim with warm water. He carefully got in enjoying the feeling as warmness crept over him as he sunk into the tub. And just like that he was lost in thought. He was hoping that tomorrow would be a better day at school. But he didn't believe it would be. He also thought about how maybe Brat would miraculously be nicer, maybe just maybe that could happen he thought.

When he opened his eyes and stared at the clock he realized he had been in there for a good hour and a half it was now 9:30. He had already done his HW so he got up and wrapped a towel around his waist and one around his spikey orange hair to dry it. He then got dressed, threw the towles in the hamper and headed to his room. He put pajamas on which included some sweats and a black hoodie. He liked wearing a hoodie to bed cause it made him feel like he wasn't alone in his bed.

He drifted into a deep blissfull sleep around 10:00.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this is the 2nd chapter to Pure High-school Complications. I'm gonna be gone for 3 days starting tomorrow so that's why I wrote 2 chapters in one day. Your glad I love you guys;)

* * *

Ichigo woke up to a loud banging noise.

"...WHAT THE HELLLL, RENJI," SCREAMED iCHIGo to the scene of Renji Abarai on his roof banging on his bedroom window.

Ichigo was curious to as how he got up there but thats not what matters right now. Ichigo scratched his head and said,

"Yeah yeah im coming you can get off my roof now," Ichigo whith an anoyed voice.

Renji got down just in time for Ichigo to come racing out the front door. He was running because his dad a.k.a. goat face was doing his morning attack on Ichigo. He motioned for them to goand they got the message. They started their walk to school. It just so happened that Grimmjow was Ichigo's neighbor and he just LOVED to tag along with Ichigo and his friends on their way to school. He loved bugging them cause he was "the annoying fuck" according to Ichigo. Ichigo growled in his mind at the sight of Grimmjow. Grimmjow pointed and asked Ichigo's friends why there was a stick up his ass. His friends all just shrugged but they all knew why. Today was Ichigo's birthday, and he really did NOT want to be fucked with today.

After about 20 minutes of silence they arrived at school. Grimmjow seriously wondered why Ichigo was so much more up-tight then normal. He decided that asking around school would give him his answer. He asked a few of Ichi's friends (thats what he called Ichigo: Ichi) if something happened.

"You mean you don't know," asked Keigo, another one of Ichi's annoying friends Grimmjow didn't like all that much.

"Know what," asked Grimmjow.

"Today's Ichigo-san's birthday," Keigo said.

"Well Fuck" said Grimm. He really wished he had known, he coulda said a lot more mean things to Ichi on the way to school that would have annoyed him today but since he didn't know he couldn't untill lunch.

It was currently 10:34 and lunch wasn't untill 11:52, Grrrr he thought he had to waith another hour and twenty minutes. He hated waiting, he wasn't the patient type. He just doodled on some paper untill the bell rang 30 minutes later and he had to go to gym, one of the 2 periods Ichi wasn't in. After gym Grimm took his time walking to the cafeteria today cause he wasn't in a hurry. Grimm always packed a lunch so he wouldn't have to wait in line in the cafeteria.

Ichigo and his posse always sat up on the roof for lunch. Grimm always assumed it was because of the nice sun and wind. When he got there he spotted his target. Grimmjow made a gun with his hands and pretended to latch onto Ichi and he began to walk toward them.

"Hey," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo flinched when he heard that deep voice knowing it could only belong to one person. It was only natural knowing the history between them.

Ichigo just "Hmm'ed" back at Grimm. He didn't have anything to say to him cause it would only put him in a bad mood, and he didn't want that because he had his own party to go to later that night.

"Wanna know what a little birdie told me today," Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"Not really," but Ichigo already knew the answer.

"Don't play dumb," said Grimmjow to Ichigo.

"I'm not, I just don't want to acknowledge the answer.," said Ichigo getting slightly annoyed.

"Hmpg, well apparently today's your birthday, just wanted to say happy birthday," and with that Grimm got up and left Ichigo's little group. He could've at least said thanks thought Grimm on his way down the stairs. He laughed in his head because he knew something that Ichi didnt. Keigo had invited Grimm to Ichigo's B-day party that night. Keigo also gave Grimm Ichi's address even though he didn't need it because he lived right next to Ichigo's house. Keigo obviously didn't know that Ichigo and Grimm hated eachother. But Keigo didn't need to know that. When Ichigo got home he was in a foul mood,"Well there goes my effort of trying to avoid him today" he thought to himself when he rememberd that Grimm had talked to Ichigo at school. Ichigo was shocked when Grimmjow had said happy birthday to Ichigo seing they didn't like each other. But it didn't matter he had a party to get ready for and he was actually really excited for it.

He liked the thought of being around his friends and family for his birthday, the thought comforted him. He then got a shower and picked out some clothes: a midnight blue hoodie with white pants that looked really good on him. The party was held at Rukia's house because she lived with her brother: Byakua who owned a very nice and big house. It could fit well over 300 people. Not that Ichigo expected that many people to be there. When he got there he was suprised there was a good amount of cars there, he didn't even know he knew that many people. This is going to be a long night he thought to himself.

He was planning on getting drunk to wash away his bad mood. When he went inside the lights were off. Just as he stepped through the mantle a giant group of people jumped out and turned the lights on at the same time.

"HAPPPPPY BBIRRTHHDAAY!," they yelled.

Ichigo was suprised he was also jummpy because of what happened. He was suprised and everyone could see it. Which was a good thing.

He imeadiatly found his best friends and went over and hugged them, thanking them for the party. He spent a good 15 minutes talking to him before he went over to the table getting a glass of beer from the refreshment table. He then noticed Rukia waving for him to come over to her and he went.

"Ichigo I wanna just congradulate you on your turning 16," she said cheerfully.

"Oh, thanks that means a lot..." he said. After they talked for a couple minutes he went back over to get another beer becuase he had drunk the other one while he was talking to Rukia. He then noticed something...blue...fuckin'...hair... He just stood still because the blue haired man was on the other side getting a drink. Ichigo wasn't sure if it really was him or just someone else with blue hair. He then deamed it outrgaious that someone else with blue hair was at his party, hell, he wasn't sure if another blue haired man even existed. One look was all it took, one look and he could confirm that is really was ...him. He quickly looked the mans direction and he was right, it was Grimmjow. Why the hell is HE here Ichigo thought. He decided just to play it cool, if Grimm didn't notice him he wouldn't have to talk to him. Ichigo decided that he REALLLY wanted to get wasted now. He grabbed 2 beers and quickly chugged them down, it did the trick.

"Present timmme," screamed Renji.

Ichigo was somewhat looking forward to this. He really like presents and after that little suprise at the drink table he was happy to have a distraction. First up was Rukia, she got him a Sword alarm clock, which was really cool. Next was Renji and he got Ichigo a gift card to Dick's Sporting Goods. After a few more gifts were un-wrapped Ichigo was really the only one paying much attention because everyone else had broken off into conversation. He looked at the small wrapped box of the next gift, he really enjoyed the wrapping, it was really artistic. When he un-wrapped it he was frozen stiff. He got a ...Vibrator...he was embaressed beyond belief. He was drunk so he couldn't think straight. he just put it down and hid it in with the other presents so no one would notice. Then he heard a laugh coming from the direction of blue hair. He now knew who gave it to him. That BITCH he thought to himself.

He got done recieving all his presents and he had to piss. He got up and made his way to the guest bathroom. Someone was in there so he had to wait. He then started hearing moans coming out of the bathroom. He knew what was going on and he had to wait through it all. He could hear some escalating screams coming most likely from a women. He then also herd a mans voice, deep and ...OH MY GOD... he thought,...its Grimjow. Ichigo was emberassed because when the two got out of the bathroom Grimm just looked at Ichi and smiled a really...seductive smile. Ichigo just shook it off.

When Ichigo got out Grimm was there waiting for him. He thought to himself "greaaattt".

"Yes, do you need something," he said to Grimmjow.

"For a matter of fact, I do, I want to ask you something," he replied.

"What," Ichigo asked sharply.

"How'd you like my gift," Grimm asked.

Ichigo was blushing now he didn't know why he decided to blame it on the alchohol. That song then suddenly popped into his mind and he made a mental note to look it up later. "Fuck you." he almost yelled. Ichigo then stormed off and hid in a room he was guessing was a guest room. He sat down on the bed for what seemed like forever thinking about the events of that night. Then Renji came in.

"Hey, you okay," he asked.

"Just thinking," Ichigo replied.

"Understandable," Renji pointed out.

Renji then looked over at Ichigo and grappled him so he was on top of Ichigo on the bed. "What the he-," Ichigo was cut short when Renji pushed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo put his fists on Renji's chest and tried to push away but he couldn't. He was suprised that he couldn't, he knew he could if he wanted to but it wasn't happening. He was pretty sure he wasn't even into guys that way, or he thought, he never actually thought about if before. Before he realised what was happening Renji had stuck his tounge into Ichigo's mouth.

"Mpgh" Ichigo moaned out into Renji's mouth. Renji then let his mouth go for air. Ichigo was going to say something when Renji Pulled back down for another rough but surprisingly sweet kiss. Ichigo wasn't sure but he thought he was starting to enjoy it. He started kissing back into those red plump lips. He pushed hard against Renji's lips with his own. Renji then began to slide his hand slowly down Ichigo's side to his pants. He then got to his destination.

He started rubbing Ichigo's erection through his pants. Ichigo was moaning and lust began to could his judgement of right and wrong. Renji then got off of Ichigo and before Ichigo could protest Renji pulled down Ichigo's pants and boxers. Ichigo gasped at the cold air against his hard-on. Renji began licking down Ichigo's stomach. He licked his nipples, and Ichigo moaned extremely loud he thought the whole party was going to hear him. Renji then licked down to Ichigo's belly button and it turned out that was Ichigo's sweet spot. Ichigo almost came right then. Renji took hold of Ichigo's straining member and began to pump up and down. Ichigo was moaning and screaming. Renji took hold of it in his mouth and started giving Ichigo a BJ. Ichigo was loving it and didn't want to stop. Renji then played with Ichigo's balls and bounced them up and down in his hands. He was getting lower and lower on Ichi's dick. He was now giving him deep throat.

Ichigo was close, he could feel it. He was moaning Renji's name loudly. Ichigo went over the edge when Renji started giving Ichigo eye contact while he was sucking his cock.

"NnnGghh" Ichigo screamed as he was cumming. Renji swalload all of Ichigo's cum. He then got up and tossed Ichigo his pants and boxers and said

"that was fun, we should do it again sometime." He smirked at Ichigo and walked out of the room. As he closed the door he turned to the man that was standing there the whole time "that answer your question" Renji said to the blue haired man and walked away. Grimmjow was shocked beyond belief, he didn't think Ichigo would actually do it. He only asked Renji to do it to so that he could make fun of Ichigo after words but now that it happened he couldn't pull himself together. He didn't know how to use the information he just received...Ichigo...is .Gay.

Ichigo couldn't belive he had just done that. He pulled his clothing on and got out of that room. He felt strange but decided to just go back to the party and enjoy himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry it took a while to upload this. For those of you who don't know I got in a car crash yesterday. Thang God everyone was alright seeing as the car almost rolled over. Anyways on with the show

Ichigo: What show?

Bridget: Aww just shut up, or do you want to get pregnant.

Ichigo: Oh God, ANYTHING but that, please, I beg you.

Bridget: MWAHAHAHAHA

Ichigo: "runs away screaming"

* * *

Renji was sitting home alone in his bed after the party, he was feeling really guilty for what had happened. He never should of done that to Ichigo, now he didn't know how he was going to talk to him ever again. And he hoped that Ichigo wouldn't hate him. He was also confused as to why Grimmjow asked Renji if Ichigo was gay. Was Grimm gay? Did he like Ichigo? Was he just going to take the bulying to a whole 'nother level? But most of all Renji was ashamed, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He never should have used the method he did to see if Ichigo was in fact gay. Then Renji heard a knock at his front door.

'Who could possibly be here at this time' he said to lived in a apartment alone so he had to have a job to pay the rent. He was a waiter at a restraunt called 'La Blaeu Ocean'. He liked working there but it got tiring got to the door and opened it.

Standing there was Ichigo, he seemed to be thinking about something deeply. He was going to ask what he was doin there at 4:00 in the morning. But Ichigo answered his question before he even said it as if he had read his mind.

'We need to talk about what happened' said Ichigo with a eager tone to his then replied,

'Ichigo, i'm sorry but theres not much to talk about. I'm sorry but I was just drunk and horny and really just wanted to have a fun time.

'Ichigo had expected him to say as much so he said 'I understand' and walked away trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

He couldn't belive that had meant nothing to Renji. He never thought he was gay but now he didn't know much of anything the weekend Ichigo didn't do much of anything, mostly just stayed in his room and read and finished his HW. But he really stayed in his room because he didn't want to see his family because he felt awefull after what he did. Only on a few ocasions did he actually leave his room. Once he went out to take a shower and the other time he got a bunch of food so he wouldn't have to make another trip downstairs. Sunday he started to forgive himslef for what he did because he thought that as long as he was sorry he shouldn't have to feel guilty.

When monday came he was ready to face the akwardness that he thought might be at school because of Renji. When he got to school he saw his friends and started walking over to them, Renji was there. He said 'hi' to everyone and had a normal conversation like he normally did. Well as close to normal as a conversation with his friends could get. Not only did he not feel akward but it seemed that Renji was acting normal to. He was happy he could be together with his friends. Grimmjow was feeling pretty good about himslef today and the dirt he had picked up at the party. He decided the best was to use it was to blackmail Ichigo. It was decided that he would talk to Ichigo after school today.

During school Ichigo felt someone watching him, he could feel their gaze burning holes in his back. He couldn't figure out who it was. This went on all during 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5t,h and 6th period. When school was over his friends asked him if he wanted to go to the bookstore with them but he refused. He said he had some stuff he needed to think about and clear his head. Rukia was suspicious but just left him to himself. He was never this way so she was worried about Ichigo.

After school Ichigo was sitting alone on the bleachers in the basketball court. He was thinking about the person who was watching him. If he just excluded the people wo weren't in 4th and 7th period and narrowed it down to the poeple who didn- he had figured out who it was. Or as close to figuring out as you can get without actually asking the person. It was Grimmjow, Grimmjow had been watching him. But why? Grimmjow hated him and if He was the person then that must mean he knew something or was planing to kill him, probably not the latter. If he kept staring dagers at Ichigo then it must mean that something was going on.

When Ichigo was done thinking he stood up and began to walk out of the gym when someone grabbed him and blindfolded him making him unable to see. They also covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. The person Ichigo couldn't see was well built as he could feel their chest against his back and he seemed to be pretty tall. So he at least knew it was a guy. They started dragging him somewhere but he couldn't tell where. When the dragging stopped he heard a door open. The culprit then threw Ichigo in an closed the door.

Thinking he was alone he started to peel the blindfold off slowly. When he took it off it was dark, it took his eyes a second to adjust to the darkness. When it did he could make out a figure standing about 5 feet away from him. The light coming from under the door iluminated the cuplrit's hair. It looked...blue. WAIT BLUE, he now knew who had dragged him into the supply closet, he could tell it was the supply closet because he could see racks with balls and jump ropes and some other gym stuff. Grimmjow then spoke.

'I'm sure your wondering why I brought you here, nay?' He asked with an amused sounding voice.

'WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, ARE YOU PHSYCHO,' Ichigo screamed as loud as he could. He was having a hard time understanding why brat would do something like this. As much as Grimm bulied him it never got as bad to the point where he pulled him into a supply closet and beat him up, even though he wasn't sure if he'd do that yet.

'I was just going to ask ya 'bout somthing if ya don't mind. It seems to me that at your party you hooked up with a certain red haired guy, nai. well I just wanted to tell you that I could tell the ENTIRE school if I wanted to, and they would belive me to. But seeing as how generous I am I wont. But only in exchange for something,' he seemed to snicker at the last part, Ichigo was stunned, he didn't know what he'd do if he whole school knew he hooked up with a guy.

'What the hell do you want' he said. He was worried by now. What if Grimmjow wanted something he couldn't give what would he do then.

'I want to try something, if I don't like it i won't tell the school. But if I do like it it will continue and you can't back out, not untill I let you go. Understood.'

Ichigo didn't know what he actualy was talking about so he decided the best way to find out was to ask.

'W-what do you want' he asked, mentally beating himself for stuttering.

'I want to try and become friends, close friends you could say'

Ichigo thought that didn't sound to bad, not understanding what he meant by 'close friends' but he decided it couldn't be worse than the whole school knowing his little secret.

'Fine'

''Great, see you tomorrow, 'friend'".

And with that Grimmjow got out and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, You know I love you and sorry it takes so long to , after this chapter I'm planning on adding my storie between Ichigo and his 3 'friends'. So look out for it. 3.

PLease review and comment, it means a lot cause this is my first GrimxIchi or IchixGrim (hint: That means either Ichi or Grimm are the bottomer;) Sooooooo I dont own anything not the spong lyrics or Bleach but I do own the story line 3

* * *

A week after the party-

Blame it on the goose

Got you feeling loose

Blame it on Drone

Got you in the zone

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on the vodka

Blame it on the henny

Blame it on the blue top

Got you feeling dizzy

Blame it on th alcohol

Blame it on th alcohol

Ichigo's phone rang. He decided that that was a 'appropiate' ringtone for Renji. And he snickered at the thought of Renji knowing his ringtone. He'd probally freak. Ichigo picked up his blue phone that reminded him of Grimmjow, he cringed at the thought of him. Anyways back to the text.

'Hey Ichigo, me and another friend wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with us. Meet us at the club 'Penzone' we'll be waiting at the bar, see you there ;)

'To which Ichigo replied 'Sure, be there in 20.'

Ichigo mindlessly threw on whatever he could find, which consisted of: A yellow hoodie and black slacks. He stopped downstairs for 10 minutes to eat breakfast cause it only took 10 minutes to get to the club if he was correct. He sat down at his normal spot at the table. Breakfast included: Toast, eggs, scottish muffins, and coffee. He loved the bitterness in coffee, it was probaly his most favorite turn-on foods. 'Speaking of bitterness' he thought ' Grimmjow seemes to be pretty bitter himself, I wonder why theres such a big stick up his ass.' He snickered at his comment.

Ichigo made a quick glance at the clock and realized he had stayed an extra 2 minutes

'Shittt' he said as he quickly grabbed his wallet and cell before heading out the door. He really didn't like keeping others waiting, he hated how he spaced out sometimes, like now. He ran as fast as he could past the cornershop then turning right on that street where he got into a fight with that guy in 8th grade. Then he spotted his destination 'bingo' he said before slowing down to catch a before he went inside the club. He remembered Renji said he and his friend were gonna be at the bar. Ichigo didn't question it before but he was wondering who this 'friend' was. He hoped it was someone he knew. Then he saw that famous red hair and walked up to it. Sitting with Renji was Grimmjow and a black-haired man that Renji seemed to be close with, because they were laughing and talking a lot during the time Ichigo took to walk to the bar to meet them. He was sort'a mad that Grimmjow was there but then he realized that he was friends with him now and he should at least try to be nice to him.

He walked up to the group and said 'hi' to them before sitting down to look at the list of drinks he could order. 'They all look to good' he thought to himself. He pondered long and hard on which to get and finally decided ' I'l take a Spermanator' he requested to the bartender. Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh at that ridiculous name for a drink. Ichigo looked at him and scowled. When the drink came Ichigo didn't expect it to be so good. He mentioned to the others that they should try it. Grimmjow then said sure and took it from Ichigo's hand and took a sip.

'That's NOT what I meant' Ichigo said as he chuckled a little bit, but not a school girl chuckle, one of those chuckle-while-laughing chuckles.

Grimm just smirked and handed it back.

'So, Renji why did you invite Grimm and who's your friend.' Ichigo asked earning a glare from Grimm that said' I know your secret, remember.' and Ichigo saw that and regretted his first part of the question.

'First, I felt bad not inviting someone you know so I decided to invite Grimm. And second...I have something to announce that Iv'e been holding in for a while now...Guys, I'm, a, I'm gay. And this man happens to be my boyfriend of 7 months and whose name is Byakuya Kuchiki.' Byakuya didn't seem to talk much but he did say 'what's up.'

''Renji thats GREAT' Ichigo said quit enthusiasticly supporting his best friend.

'Yeah' agreed Grimmjow.

'Thank's guys that means a lot to me.'The rest of the night consisted of drinking, jokes, and Renji making out with his boyfriend. Which to the other two males was actually quite hot. Even thought they wouldn't admit it. The continued their heated make-out session for a while, leaving the other to males in a awkward silence, neither knowing what to say. They continued like that until a really nice song came on and they decided they wanted to dance. So got up and went to the dance floor.

When they got there they were each engaging in some heated dancing. Ichigo was grinding with a women that had Orangish-red hair with giant breasts whose name he later figured out was Rangiku. She was wearing a very revealing shirt with a circle around the middle of her cleavage which just showed more cleavage he thought was even possible. She was also wearing a mini-skirt that shaped nicely to her body.

Grimmjow was shoving his face into some girls breast on the dance floor, not even knowing her name. But thats to be expected because he was basicly sex walking, and who would resist that face in their breast, I definietly wouldn't. He never learned her name but that didn't really matter.

Once the song was done the men went back to their seats only to discover a missing Renji and Byakuya. They each already knew where they went and what the were doing. Most likely the bathroom and hot bar sex. Thinking of this gave the men blushes across their faces though not very noticeable.

Ichigo by now was drunk and falling all over the place, so Grimmjow being the good friend that he was decided to take Ichigo home. It's not like it would be out of the way since they were neighbors. When they had gotten to their neighborhood Grimm told Ichigo he needed to tell him something, figuring the orange headed guy wouldn't remember it tomorrow anyway.

'Ichigo listen to me, I know I have been a ass-hole the past few years, but it's only because I like you. More than I thought until recently. What I'm trying to say is ...I love you.'

'Ichigo was shocked, or as shocked you can get when your drunk. He replied with

'Oh, I guess I kind of like you, but I don't know if I like you that way yet.'

Grimmjow wasn't that disapointed because he really couldn't expect anything at this point, he practicly tortured the guy all through elementary school and middle school. So he couldn't blame the guy for not loving him back. After all was said he left Ichigo at his door and went him.

That was the point when Ichigo woke up. That's right it was all a dream. Well, the part where Grimmjow confessed was, but the bar part did in fact happen and Ichigo was now feeling the aftermath of alcohal.

'Dangit' he whispered under his breath, why on earth would he dream that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 to Pure High-school Complications, Please review and comment. I don't own anything.

I am going to set an update pace for this story because I don't like it being random. I am going to update once every two days. So 1 chapter every 2 days, but if I'm in a good mood I will update more.

Enjoy 3

* * *

Ichigo woke up with a hang-over, which he wasn't a stranger to. It's not like he was a alcoholic but he did enjoy drinking. He didn't like the general taste but he loved the feeling that it gave him. A feeling that you can't really describe with words, but I'l try. It was a amazing feeling that made colours 10x more sharp and made everything a HELL of a lot funnier. He loved it. So as long as he wasn't hurting anyone with his drinking then he didn't think he had to stop.

The only downside to alcohol was that when he got drunk he normally didn't remember anything from the night before. Which was starting to become a problem. He didn't like to not be in-control of his own body. It was like a whole 'nother person took over his body when he was drunk. But he wasn't going to stop, he just hoped he didn't do anything embaresing last night. He hated making a fool of himself.

Grimmjow was just waking and he was to was feeling the after math of alcohol. 'Shit' he whispered, he hated hangovers more than anything. Except for drunk girls. He hated their annoying high-pitched voices that threatened to burst open his ear drum with every noise their mouths made. And what was worse was having sex with one. Their constant yelling, and the occasional barfing with the drunkeness that acompanied alcohol. He swore to himself to NEVER have sex with a drunk girl ever again, even though they were more willing than most guys or girls.

Ichigo was just getting up to get the mail when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and it just showed a number no name.

'Hey, whats up I had fun last night, What 'bout you.'

'Umm, who is this, and yeah I did.'

'Seriously, you can't even make a wild guess.'

'Umm, Rukia'

'No'

'I don't know, Byakuya.'

'Dude, seriously XD.'

'Well who could mistake the annoying tone of your voice even if it's through text, Grimmjow?'

'Tada so he isn't clueless after all, lol.'

'Ah so I was right, how'd you get my number anyway.'

'You don't remember, you gave it to me last night, saying something 'bout if you ever needed someone to talk to or whatever.'

'Great', Ichigo thought to himself,' I did make a fool of myself last night.'

'Oh.' Ichigo replied back.

Ichigo got up after their little conversation to get the mail. After that he got a shower and ate some lunch.

* * *

I know it's short I'm sorry, I kept having distractions, Sorrrrry.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank-you for putting up with the short chapters I will try to make them longer3.

So I think this is going to be the first chapter were something happens between our star couple. If not defineitly in the next chapter. Warning boyxboy don't like don't watch (although it's hard to imagine someone not liking Yaoi.)

Enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo was stuffed after the large lunch that Yuzu had prepared for his family. It consisted of: Ham and Turkey sandwiches, Green Beans, Mashed Potatoes, Crossonts, and Iced tea. This was one of Ichigo's favorite kind of meals, it had vegis but also had meat. He really liked meat. His favorite was probally Pulled Pork. But he loved his favorite food even more when he shared it with his family, he loved his twin sisters and his dad. He wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Ichigo was deep in thought when there was a knock on the door. He got up with a groan and trudged over to the door tiredly and opened it before the person had a chance to knock again.

When he opened it he was supprised to find Grimmjow him made him think of the dream he had had after he went to sleep last night. At the thought of it he blushed. Which only made Grimmjow think of what could have possibly make Ichi blush. Never in the time that he knew him did he ever see him blush, which was probally for the better. Because if he had seen him blush any other time he probally would've hounded him about it.

'Oh, hey Grimmjow, did you need something.'

'No, I just wanted teh see if yah wanted to hang out or something.'

'Oh, yeah, sure, I'll be out in 5 minutes you can just wait in my room until then.'

'k.' was all Grimmjow responded with. But he was actually more excited to see Ichi's room than he let on. He had always wondered what kind of stuff Ichigo liked.

Grimmjow followed Ichigo up to his room just a few steps behind him. Ichigo stopped at his door and motioned for Grimmjow to go in while he went to do something. Grimmjow learned that that something was a quick shower that Ichigo went to take. And by quick I mean a 3 minute shower.

After Ichigo had shampooed and conditioned his hair he got out of the now steaming shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself for when he went back to his room to get clothes. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to cover himself, since his sisters normally were never around to see him, but he had to this time 'cause of Grimmjow.

Ichigo came into his room and was suprised to see Grimmjow laying down on his bed. He thought it was kind of rude to lay on someone else's bed without permission first. So he was only more suprised to see that Grimmjow had fallen asleep. 'Hey, haven't you ever heard of manners' he said in an effort of trying to wake the sleeping blue haired man on his bed. 'Hey, seriously get up' he said as he walked over to his bed.

Ichigo was just about to shake the man when a hand shot up and grabbed his own. He was startled which caused him to yelp. 'Never thought of you as a screamer' the man said while he snickerd. He then pulled down the orange haired male so that he was in his own lap. 'What's your problem' Ichigo said while he was struggling to get out of Grimmjow's Iron grasp. 'I only have one problem, and thats you' said Grimmjow as he looked at Ichigo. 'What hell did I ever do to you?' Ichigo asked as he looked away.

'I don't know what it is but you make me feel all warm and you make me want to...' Grimmjow said as he leaned up and placed his own tender warm lips over Ichigo's. Ichigo almost began to fight back at first until he started to enjoy it. H pushed back against Grimm's warm and delicious lips. Ichigo started to think that this was another one of his daydreams. He thought that maybe he never woke up and never had Grimm come into his bedroom.

He stopped thinking that when he was flipped around onto his back so that Grimm's warm body was covering his. He made no attempt to get away from Grimm. Which only encouraged Grimmjow to take off Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo lifted his arms up to help him take his shirt off but stopped almost as soon as he had started. 'Wait Grimmjow' he said barely able to make out the words. 'Why, your enjoying it' Grimm replied. 'I never thought you were into guys.' Ichi said. 'I'm not' Grimm replied.

With that Ichigo got up and stormed out of his room with anger. Grimm got a text from Ichigo saying 'Get the FUCK out of my house and don't come back, I never want to see you again.' Grimm thought to himself 'WTF did I do, he seemed like he was enjoying and then he suddenly became an emotional pussy. What's his problem.' He thought it best to let him be alone for a while.

Meanwhile Ichigo had ran down to his favorite place in the world that he liked to be alone at. It was a abandoned park that was hidden by so many trees that no one beside him knew it was there. He was crying on a swing. To be honest he didn't know why he acted that way so suddenly. He figured out it was because he really wasn't sure about his sexuality yet, and he sure as hell didn't want to go and have sex with a guy who he wasn't even dating, much less he wasn't even sure if he even liked him at all.

He just wanted to be alone for now.

* * *

He guys sorry, I WAS going to turn it into a sex scene but I thought that the story had progressed to fast and they probally shouldn't be having sex so early into the story. it won't leave anything for later. So yeah let me know what you want, and give me suggestions for what to do next if you do I'll thank-you by putting your name in either the next chapter or the one after. it depend on which one I use it in Thanking you for giving me the suggestion if I use it, even if I don't use your suggestion I will thank everyone who does help. I will probaly use more than one persons'. Put it in the comment or the review. Thank-you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys the one who gave me the idea for this chapter is animeloverjanet, so thank her/him for the AMAZING idea. I'm actually pretty excited to write this and the next chapter cause things are starting to get REALLY HOT( if you understand what I mean lol.)

Hey I have a deviant art account and it would be awesome if you could go and check out my art work thanks. Here's the link: .com/ again please check it out;)

Anyways as always, please Review and comment and Thank-you for reading;)

* * *

Ichigo was still in his hiding place at 12:00 in the morning. He was getting really tired but he didn't feel like he could move because he was sitting in the same place for a couple of hours straight crying. Ichigo hadn't cried since his mom died, he didn't like being vulnerable, so he didn't cry. After he thought about it for a while he was curious to why he was actually hurt by the comment, he didn't think he really had feelings for Grimm. If he did he didn't think Grimm would have the same feelings for him, no, he was SURE Grimm didn't because of what he said in Ichigo's bedroom.

Ichigo decided that it was best to go home 'cause he thought his family might be worried by now. He didn't like making them worry, ever since his mom died he decided he would take care of them. Even if he had to be hurt to protect them. He also though that just maybe Grimmjow would be worried about him to. He actually thought that he almost WANTED Grimmjow to care. But he cast that thought aside when he got home. He couldn't believe what he saw, there were fricken' Cop's cars outside of his house. He went into his house but before he could actually talk or explain himself his father came flying at him yelling 'WHAT WERE YOU DOING, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR PRECIOUS MOTHER WOULD THINK IF HER ONE AND ONLY SON ABANDONED HIS FAMILY' after uttering that nonsense goat-face went over to a poster of his wife and started begging her to forgive him after he almost lost their son.

'Relax dad, I'm fine' Ichigo then said that he only went over to Chad's house and accidentally fell asleep and didn't wake up until a couple minutes ago. He then said that a women pepper-sprayed him on the way home cause she thought that he was going to mug her and thats why his eyes were red. After explaining everything he said he was tired and went up to his room before the cops caused any more drama, and he just wanted to sleep 'cause he had school tomorrow. 'Shit, I almost forgot about school, why does he have to go to the same school I do' he muttered as he pulled the covers up over him and began to fall asleep. Before he entered the comatose like state he got a text, he almost didn't look at it but he was a very curious person.

He almost didn't read it again when he saw that it was from Grimm, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him really want to read it.

'I don't know what I did so I'm not going to apologize but can't you just get over it and we can continue where we left off.' Stupid Grimmjow he thought to himself and put the phone down and turned it off because he didn't want to be deprived of any more precious sleep.

Ichigo woke up with a pounding at the door followed by his fathers annoying voice 'Ichigo why are you late to school, are you sick or something' he almost yelled through the door.

Ichigo was puzzled as to why he was late and remember that he turned off his cell-phone last night. 'Fuckin Grimmjow' he mumbled to himself under his breath as he blamed him because he wouldn't have turned his phone off if he hadn't gotten that text last-night. 'What was that' his father asked. 'Nothing, I'l be right out, I accidentally turned my phone off and thats why I'm late.' He explained to his dad as he ran out the door to his school.

When he finale got to school it was the begining of 3rd period. When he got to his classroom which was on the 2nd floor he saw Grimmjow sitting next to the only open chair. 'Shit' he said as he was forced to sit down next to him. 'Mr. Kurosaki, would you like to explain as to why you were late.' asked the teacher. 'Yeah, sorry. My alarm clock didn't go off this morning and I only just woke up. It wont happen again.' he explained and the teacher gave a approving nod before turning back around to the chalk bored.

A couple of minutes passed after getting to class and he got a note. Curious of who it was by he opened it. He opened it and it said,

' Meet me in the Choir room after school today.' was all that it said. He turned his head ever so slightly to look at Grimmjow but didn't show any sign that he was the one who sent it.

The next period went by with ease because it was one of the periods he didn't have with Grimmjow. After that he had lunch, that he spent on the roof with his friends.

'Hey why were you late today Ichigo' Ori'heme asked Ichigo.

'My alarm clock didn't go off so my dad woke me up but by that time it was like 2nd period so thats why I was late.'

'Oh, ok.'

'Ichigo, why were there police cars at your house yesterday', this time the question came from Renji.

'My dad called them because I didn't come home all day, he thought I had abandoned them or something, IDK.'

'Oh, wow!' was all Renji could say.

After lunch he had to endure the next to periods that he had with Grimmjow. But after those two he had the one at the end of school were he could relax because it was art AND Grimm wasn't in it. 'It's odd' Ichigo thought, 'He hasn't talked to me all day'. Ichigo was curious to why Grimm hadn't talked to him at all.

After art Ichigo was about to go home until he remembered the note

'Shit' he said as he took his bag and headed to the Choir room 'looks like there's gonna be more drama.' he said as he slowly walked to the classroom.

* * *

Alright I'm gonna continue it in the next chapter because I am running out of time to go and do something see you later3


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been 4 days since I updated. I was really busy but hear comes the smexy-ness...be prepared.

Enjoy, I own nothing.

Please review and subscribe.

* * *

Ichigo was slowly walking to the choir in silence. He really didn't want to think about what was going to happen. He liked his normal life. He liked having regular friends and having a somewhat normal family with the exception of his father. He liked how there wasn't much drama, this kind of drama. He didn't really want a boyfriend or a girlfriend. That's what he kept telling himself. But he didn't know why he was hurt by the comment.

Before he knew it he had aproached the choir room. He was holding his hand to the handle. But he hesitated, he didn't want to find out what was behind that door. Before he could think any further the door was opened and he was dragged into the room. He didn't even have time to think. As soon as he could move without the other grasping his shirt he turned around. He was faced with the person he had spent the day trying to avoid. He was trying to avoid Grimmjow's gaze by looking at the floor and not even daring to look up.

Grimmjow was starting to wonder if he had actually made the berry-bitch hate him. He had hoped he didn't, he wasn't even sure as to why Ichigo got mad in the first place and stormed out of the room the other day. All he was trying to do was get in his pants. At first he thought maybe Ichigo was Christian and didn't believe in sex before marriage, but he would have stopped him right away if that was the case. He really was clueless.

'Just tell me what's wrong, I don't even know what I did to get you mad at me.' Grimmjow asked, he was trying to get Ichigo to look at him. But it failed.

'Fine if you don't tell me, then I'll just keep guessing until you tell me.

'Are you a christian, are you ashamed of your body,...do you cut yourself, do you have women parts, do you have an inverted dick,...do you have a small dick.'

Ichigo decided it was probably best to just tell the brat.

'You don't like me.' Ichigo mumbled making it in-audible to Grimmjow.

'What' Grimm couldn't hear him.

'When I asked if you liked guys you said you didn't.'

'Why do you care.'

'Because, we almost had sex, why would you have sex with me if you don't like me.'

Grimmjow was getting pissed off 'cause berry-bitch kept asking questions. He decided he might as well tell Ichigo how he felt about him.

'Idiot, I don't normally like guys, but I REALLY like you, I haven't discovered why yet. That's why I said I didn't like guys. But your an exception.

'I lo- like you to' Ichigo almost died right then and there, he was also blushing like he had just murdered someone and the red covered his face entirely. He almost said he loved Grimmjow. He never even guessed he would love him . 'Shit' he thought to himself when Grimm asked what he just said.

'I don't want to repeat myself, I said I like you.'

'That is most certainly not what you said, it sounds to me like you almost said something else.'

'Fine shithead, I love you. Would you like me to spell it out for you.'

Ichigo was blushing now, he ACTUALLY told Grimmjow Jaegerjaques that he loved him. Just as soon as he said it Grimmjow had shoved ichigo up against a wall and was kissing him senseless. Ichigo was stating to feel the need for air, but tied to supress it as long as he could. He finally gave in and let go of Grimmjow's warm heated mouth that was like his life source. He would live off of it if he could.

Ichigo started taking control of the situation. He had flipped their positions so that Grimmjow was against the wall. He started pulling of Grimmjow's shirt as sexually as he could; with his teeth. Grimmjow didn't think he could get and harder but he most certainly did at the sight of Ichigo acting like a slut. Ichigo was having so much fun with taking off Grimm's shirt that he let out a sad sigh when he was done with the task.

He started kissing Grimm's neck he was sucking making sure to leave a mark. He let his toung lick and suck on the exposed skin. Tasting as much of it as he could. He was licking his colar-bone like it was a lolly-pop. He began licking down Grimm's stomach to his beautiful abs. He took his time making sure he licked and got to all 8 of them. He then licked down to his belly button where he swirled his toung around the outside of it causing Grimm to moan. Grimmjow took off his own pants for Ichigo as he realized where Ichigo was going with this.

Ichigo left a trail of saliva as he licked down to Grimmjow's long, throbbing, hard and erect member. He didn't know what had come over him but he took the whole thing in his mouth which made Grimmjow let out a long gurgling sound. Ichigo didn't even know how he knew what to do. He started bobbing his head up and down on Grimm's cock. He was sucking as Grimm jerked his hips into the warm heat around his own cock. Ichigo let go of it and licked along the vain running down it to Grimm's sack. He took on of his sack's in his mouth and the other he played with in his hand. He loved the taste of it. He sucked on it until Grimm was practicly begging for Ichigo to let him release. Ichigo licked up the underside of his dick and took the member back into his mouth.

Realizing Grimm was close he sped up. Feeling Grimm hit the back of his throat hard every time. Grimm was filling him up with his cock to the balls with every thrust. He started speeding up even more as he felt a giant feeling over come him. He stopped thrusting and held his cock in Ichigo's mouth as he filled his mouth with his cum. It took a minute for him to stop spurting more out until he was done. Ichigo swallowed every last drop when he was done cumming. Ichigo felt the need to pound his berry-bitch into the floor right then and there so he said one simple word 'Strip' and Ichigo did.

Ichigo got rid of all his clothing throwing them off into the darkness not giving a shit where they landed. When he was butt-naked Grimm took him to floor with one shove. Ichigo was loving how rough Grimm had gotten.

Grimmjow licked down to Ichigo's stomach to his cock. He started sucking while he held his fingers up to Ichigo's mouth initiating for him to suck them. Not needing any more of an explanation Ichigo started to suck the thick fingers presented to him. Grimm started forgetting about what he was supposed to do while he sucked Ichigo's cock. He pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and brought them down to his entrance. With one quick motion he had pushed one of his giant fingers into Ichi's ass. Ichigo let out a soft cry when he felt the intrusion. He wasn't used to it by the time Grimm started moving but he was slightly distracted by Grimm's mouth sucking his cock.

Grimm took it as a sign to add another finger when he could feel Ichigo relax around his finger. When he pushed the other 2 fingers in he heard Ichigo let out a moan instead of a cry this time. Ichigo was overwhelmed with pleasure, from both the fingers and the mouth. He started seeing stars when Grimm hit a certain place in his ass.

'Ah, do-do that again.'

Grimmjow angled his fingers and hit his prostate dead on. Ichigo moaned extremely loud and bucked into the fingers then back into Grimm's mouth; not being able to decide which to focus more attention on. He started a fast pace of thrusting forward and backward when he felt a giant feeling start to overcome him. He was moaning, sqeuling, and yelling as he sped up faster. Feeling the fingers hit his prostate every time. With a quick thrust he came into Grimmjow's mouth. When he spilled his seed Grimm swallowed all of it without hesitation.

Grimmjow removed his fingers from berry-bitch and moved up to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo was lost in to moment that he didn't realize when Grimmjow pushed into his now-loose ass with one pleasure filled thrust for both of them. Grimmjow was already close so he wouldn't last long.

He started slow as went in and out; every time pulling out until only his tip was in and pushing back in to his balls. Every time he pushed in he hit Ichigo's prostate; and for the second time pulling them both closer to climaxing.

He started going faster and faster without realizing it. Ichigo was helping by pushing back onto Grimmjow's cock, meeting him halfway. Pleasure filling both of their minds as they sky-rocketed. Grimm filled Ichigo to the brim with one final thrust as he pulled his hips closer to him, holding him there as he finished cumming. Ichigo spilled his seed all over the floor as he went over the edge. Each gasping for air as they relaxed. Grimmjow finally pulling out of Ichigo as he got up to get dressed.

Ichigo, however, accidentally fell asleep. Grimmjow snickered at the sight of cum filled Ichigo laying on the floor asleep. It was really quit sexy. He dressed Ichigo in his sleep and carried him in the bride position.

Grimmjow carried Ichigo home and left him in his bed so he could get some sleep. Grimm then left and went to his own house. He was thinking about what he had finally acomplished.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the long-awaited sex scene. Truth-fully, I hope it was masturbate-worthy. Lol. 3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys it's Bri, I am TERRIBLLY sorry for taking like 3 weeks. I will try to make it up to you. But one thing that motivates me to right is reviews. I am a review slut. LOL. Anyways I am always looking for new friends so don't hesitate to message me.

If anyone would be interested I am looking for a beta, so if you would like to fill the role please message me. Being my Beta would mean getting to read the next chapter before anyone else. So PLEASE, someone, it would be greatly appreciated.

Anyways, on with the very late story.

* * *

And as for the 9/11 remark I mean NOOOO disrespect to those who lost someone or someone who was lost in 9/11. RIP.

When Ichigo woke up he was extremely confused to why his lower back and ass really hurt. But then it hit him as if it were a plane from 9/11, extremely hard and confusing. Did he really sleep with Grimmjow. THE Grimmjow who he swore to detest. The Grimmjow who basicaly torchered him for years.

As he stood up to go downstairs and get breakfast he fell back onto the bed with a 'thump'. At least it was the bed and not the floor cause it would have hurt a lot more if it were the hard as a rock floor.

'Speaking of hard as a rock things, Grimm- NO Ichigo bad thought,bad thoughts.' he thought to himself when he realized were his headversation was taking him. He didn't want to get a hard-on this early in the morning. That would just be plain embarassing. To avoid that from happening he slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Making sure he was very careful not to put to much preasure on his backside so he wouldn't fall flat on his face.

Once he got to the bathroom he turned the dial so it was a freezing tempeture to get rid of his problem for now.

He slowly and misserably got into the shower. Almost reluctant when the ice cold water that felt like needles met his skin. After about 10 minutes of waiting for his dick to calm down he got out.

He didn't have the energy to put some clothes on so he just wrapped the towl around his mid section and headed downstairs.

As he finished desending the flight of stairs he came face to face with the thing he would never ever imaging would be in his house, non-the-less his living room. He found a naked Grimmjow laying on his back pumping his hard cock.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING.' Yelled Ichigo to Grimmjow.

'What does it look like I'm doing, 'm jacking off to a picture of you' he said while holding the picture up for Ichigo to see.

'I'm talking about my family coming back anytime now and seeing you.'

'No need to worry about them, I overheard them while on my way over here as they were getting into the car. Said s'mthin 'bout going to a amusement park.'

'Tch, and they didn't invite me' Ichigo said more to himself than anyone else.'

'Wanna join me' Grimmjow asked to a ticked off Ichigo.'

'Nah, I'm still sore from yesterday.'

'Wanna come and lay down with me then.'

Ichigo was a little shocked when Grimmjow suggested he come and lay down with him, it sounded like Grimmjow wanted to cuddle.

'Are you asking me to come cuddle. Aww does little blueberry wanna cuddle with me, soooooo sweet.' Ichigo said in mockery.

'Shut-the-fuck up, I just thought I could be a little nice seeing that I caused you to barely be able to walk. Wha'da'ya say.'

'S-Sure' Ichigo responded with a blush tainting is cheeks.

Ichigo made his way over to a waiting Grimmjow. Grimmjow opened his arms and Ichigo lay done into them with his bod almost on top of Grimmjow. But since he was so skinny he wasn't to much weight for the buff Grimmjow. Ichigo would probally never admit it but he loved to cuddle. And doing it with a sexy beats didn't help.

Ichigo laid in Grimmjow's arms for a few minutes before he heard blueberry's breathe become even and soft. Deciding that he could let his guard down just this once he started falling asleep into the comforting arms.

When Grimmjow awoken about 45 minutes after he had drifted off he found a sleeping strawberry in his arms. He loved how peaceful Ichigo looked. He was glad that he could make him feel that way. He drifted off again not to much after he woke up.

When Grimmjow and Ichigo both finally awoke they were spooning, but its not like they minded either.

Grimmjow suggested that they go on a date, and Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

'Where do you wanna go' Grimmjow asked.

'I don't really care since its near dinner time I guess somewhere to eat.'

'Yeah, that sounds good.

'How about we go to the new place that opened down the block, Shizune's' Ichigo suggested.

'Sure, sounds good.'

After they had decided they got up and got dressed since Ichigo was only still wearing a towel.

Since Grimmjow couldn't drive they walked to their destination. It wasn't really a problem though since it was only 3 vlocks away. And they both like getting into the night air.

When they arrived they were ushered to a very nice seat that was on the balcony that overlooked the city.

'Wow' Ichigo said in amazement.

'I know, its amazing isn't it.'

'Yeah.'

When they were asked for their order Ichigo got shrimp and biscuits, Grimmjow got lobster and a side dish of salmon.

'So, are we like dating now.' Ichigo asked with a mouth full of the flaky biscuits.

'I don't know, do you want to be'

'I guess, what about you.'

'Yeah, it would be nice.

'So its decided.'

Yeah.'

And with that they just ate their food in silence, though they didn't really mind. It was good to have silence sometimes.

After dinner Ichigo and Grimmjow walked home hand-in-hand. A perfect ending for a perfect day.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I just realized I didn't fix the other chapter before I posted it so I'l get to that but for right now enjoy this next chapter.

And thanks to my beta animeloverjanet, she catches all the mistakes that I didn't, but I'm hoping there aren't too much.:)

* * *

When Ichigo and Grimmjow got home after their date Ichigo was so happy he could die. He was actually thinking that this was the moment he would actually want to die because his life was perfect, or at least as close to perfect that it was probaly going to get.

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo off at his house before going to his own.

When Ichigo got inside he screamed in joy, but of course after waiting until Grimm was a safe distance away as to not hear. But he couldn't help it he was SOO happy.

Ichigo(after screaming in joy) went upstairs to get a nice shower so he could get some sleep. The shower was nice and warm. Just the way he likes it. And he hadn't realized until now but the pain in his backside was gone, and he was thankful for that.

When Ichigo was done he got out and went to put his pajamas on. Which included a black wife beater that showed off his muscles perfectly and some black sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his caramel hips. When he got dressed he went to his room and got his phone to turn his alarm on, when he got a hold of it he realized he had 3 missed messages from Grimmjow.

Message 1 from Grimm 'Hey I was just wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie or something.'

Message 2 from Grimm 'Hey you there, you don't have to if you don't want to, I don't want to pressure you.'

Message 3 from Grimm 'Well G'night, I don't know if your avoiding me but sorry if I did something wrong.'

Ichigo was laughing his head off at how 'considerate' Grimm was being.

Ichigo: 'Idiot, I'm not ignoring you I was just in the shower. And Goodnight to you too.'

Grimm: 'Well you know the offer still stands, I wouldn't mind you coming over, but only if you want to.'

Ichigo: 'Yeah, sure. I'l be over in a moment.

Grimm: 'KK, see you then.'

Ichigo went downstairs and made sure he had his keys first before exiting the house so he could still get back in if his family wasn't home tomorrow. He got out the door and made sure he locked it before he left. He didn't want someone breaking in and stealing everyhting.

On the way to Grimmjow's house it started to rain so he started to run so he wouldn't get drenched.

When Ichigo had reached Grimmjow's house the door was already open. He walked in and called for Grimmjow. He told him that he got soaked from the storm outside.

'Up here, I'm taking a shower, you can join me so you can warm up.' Grimm replied.

Ichigo went upstairs and followed where the voice came from.

'Hey'

'Hey, hurry up, I don't want you to catch a cold while your standing there.

'Umm, sure be in in a minute.'

Ichigo got undressed and put his clothes in Grimm's room and joined him in the shower.

When he got in there he noticed how built Grimmjow was. And he was LOVING the sight. Sure he had seen him naked before when they were having sex, but he didn't really take time to look at him, he was lost in the moment at the time. So right now seeing him naked and bending over 'cause he dropped the soap gave him a hard-on that he was going to have trouble covering up.

Ichigo steeped into the shower along with Grimmjow and turned toward the back wall to get the shampoo, but when he did Grimmjow hugged him from behind.

'Hey Ichgio, your freezing, get under the water, it's really warm.'

'OK, thanks.' Ichigo said as he stepped around Grimmjow to get under the stream of water.

Ichigo shampooed his hair and rinsed it out after that Grimmjow dropped the soap for a SECOND time, I mean come on, who does that. It's like he's asking for it.

'Nice view,' Ichigo said looking at Grimmjow's ass.

He then stood up and turned to Ichigo who was facing him.

'Of course it's nice, isn't it always.' Grimmjow replied.

When he got finished talking he slid his hand down and grabbed Ichigo's erection. Ichigo couldn't help but moan at Grimmjow's touch.

'Hm, what do we have here,' Grimm said. 'looks like we have to take care of it.'

Ichigo just moaned.

Grimmjow laughed at that and got down on his knees. He took Ichigo's cock in his hand and started pumping it ever so slowly. He got faster and then stopped and took his hand off of it. Ichigo whined at the lost of contact but thanked God when Grimmjow replaced his hand with his mouth.

Grimmjow began a slow motion of licking the under-side of Ichigo's dick. He licked along the vein and slid his tongue into the little slit. Ichigo was moaning like a wonton whore. He loved it and never wanted it to stop.

Grimmjow took the head into his mouth and twisted and turned his tongue around it. After that little action he started sliding his mouth further and further down Ichigo's cock until he was deep-throating it. Ichigo loved the feeling of touching the back of his throat with his dick.

Grimmjow started bobbing up and down on it. Twirling his tongue effortlessly along the head. His sucking combined with his tonguw made Ichigo's knees weak. He knew Ichigo wan't going to last long. He started going faster now.

'Mmm Yes, God Grimm.' Ichigo cried.

'Oh, I'm not go-going to l-last long.' He cried again.

The pleasure combined with the noises went straight to the feeling pooling up in his stomach. Before he knew it he was coming forcefully.

Grimmjow loved the feel of it hitting his throat, he swallowed everything. He then stood up and pulled Ichigo into a deadly kiss. Making Ichigo taste himself. Ichigo didn't mind but he didn't really like it. They stood there with Ichigo's legs wrapped around Grimm's waist.

Grimmjow picked Ichigo up, swung him over his shoulder, and walked over to his bedroom and to his bed. He flung Ichigo down on the bed and said 'You know I've always been a sucker for bondage.' With that he went over to the closet and got a box of toys and brought them over to the bed while he wore a huge grin.

* * *

Hey sorry its short but I wanted you guys to think about what's gonna happen first, don't worry it won't be long until the next chapter comes out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry it takes me so long to update. I have a lot going on in my real life. Oh, and you guys should totally check out this song called "Breathe Me" by Sia. It's magical lol. BTW, this is **PURE** smut, don't like don't read. Literally, the whole chapter is smut.

* * *

Grimmjow carried the box to the bad where he placed it down. For what seemed like ages to Ichigo he searched through the box looking for something he could use. Finally, after 5 minutes Grimmjow pulled something out of the box with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Ichi, didn't you liked something in you so much". With that said he pulled out a 9 inch vibrator.

"Dude, I swear, I have no IDEA where that came from, although I'm not stopping you from using it" Ichigo said while he winked at Grimmjow. Grimmjow being well Grimmjow got the message.

"Oo, Kinky" Grimmjow said with a evil glint in his eye.

By this point Ichigo was hard again, he wanted SOO bad to have that long and thick- 'wait what' he said to himself, he was sure he never was this perverted in his life.

"Grimmjow, I think you've corrupted me, because right now all I can think about is that long, thick, completely delicious looking dildo up my ass. Would you be ever so kind to help me out."

Grimmjow nearly had a bloody nose from what Ichgio just said. "Ichigo, I think your SOO much sexier when you talk dirty, you should do it more often, it suits you."

Ichigo just smirked at that. Without saying anything else Gimmjow came over to where Ichigo was lying for him: inviting, wet, wide open, and willing. He couldn't possibly wait any longer, he wanted to see Ichigo squirm under him and beg and pant and scream his name. He was even getting harder by the second just thinking about all of the wrong stuff he could do with the blob of sexiness waiting under him to shove something up his ass.

He didn't need anymore of an invite. He stalked over to where Ichigo was lying ever so deliciously. "Spread 'em" he said. Ichgio just complied willingly. He spread his legs as far as they possibly could, he didn't even think it was possible to spread them any farther.

Grimmjow got out a bottle of lube from the box on the bed and generously slathered his fingers in the warm oozy substance. When he thought that they were lubed up enough he brought the fingers down to Ichigo's entrance and ever-so-slowly he circled one finger around Ichigo's puckered hole. He could feel it pulsing under him, just inviting them in, trying to suck them in as best as he could. But instead of giving Ichigo the fingers right away. He brought his head down to Ichigo's legs and poked out his tongue to gently circle the appendage around Ichigo's entrance.

Before Ichigo could beg he pushed it through the ring of muscles, making Ichigo scream and squirm in delight. He kept licking the Ichigo's walls. Ichigo thought he was gonna go mad because not once had Grimmjow licked his prostate, he was doing it intentionally too. He could tell. But when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Grimmjow struck it dead on. Ichigo literally screamed as loud as he could, it felt like he was on cloud nine. He never knew how good it would feel to be licked down there.

Grimmjow kept twirling his tongue around, occasionally licking Ichigo's pleasure spot, thus making the latter see stars. He loved driving his Ichigo to the brink of insanity. He then pulled his tongue out and replaced it with two fingers. Ichigo wasn't fazed though, all he was thinking about was the pleasure that wasn't bringing him quite close enough to the edge to just let go.

Grimmjow pumped the fingers in and out but he realized that that wasn't needed cause Ichigo was basically riding the fingers. Grimmjow added the third just to please Ichigo. Ichigo moaned when he felt the third one enter him. He started bucking and humping as fast as he could, looking for release. But Grimmjow wasn't going to allow that. He was going to give Ichigo the time of his life.

He put in the forth finger so he could prepare Ichigo for the 9 inch wonder stick. He pumped them in and out of him slowly making sure not to give him quit what he needed. By this point Ichigo couldn't even think straight. He was just a moaning mess. Grimmjow scissored and twisted his fingers making sure he was stretched enough.

Grimmjow pulled out his fingers and quickly put the vibrator up to his entrance letting it take it in all on it's own. It pulsed around it as it sucked it in. Ichigo successfully took the whole thing in. He got on his knees so he was on top of it like he was riding a dick. He started lifting up and down on it. Effectively striking his prostate every time, making him see stars. Grimmjow was so hard by this point, watching Ichigo fuck himself on a vibrating cock. It was almost impossible not to touch himself and enjoy the moment. But he didn't want to come just yet, he wanted to come somewhere else.

Ichigo was just about to come when he was lifted off of the dildo and placed on something much warmer and bigger, if that was even possible. He sunk down on to it as he mewled out a pleasurable noise. Grimmjow loved the feeling of Ichigo slide down on his cock. Ichigo placed his hands on Grimmjow's chest and started lifting up slowly, and then when only the head was inside he let gravity take over and sunk down onto it with so much force he thought it would brake through his walls.

He started up at a slow pace, going up and sinking down. Up and down, up and down. Until he felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He started going faster so now he was riding it like he was the fake one. He was a moaning and screaming so much he had basically lost lost his voice already.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ichigo's hips and started forcing him up and down on his cock. They started fucking like bunnies.

"Grimm, p-please, t-talk dirty t-to me", Ichigo begged.

"Ohhh, Ichigo, you feel so good on my cock. I just want to pound into you all night and go so long you won't be able to walk straight."

"Mmm, Grimmjow, yesssss. Ohhhh. Please l-let me come."

"Anything for you Ichi."

Grimmjow spun them around so Ichigo was on his knees and elbows. Grimmjow started pounding into him mercilessly .Striking his prostate with such force that Ichigo knew it would only be a few more thrust and he would feel that glorious feeling. With in seconds, Grimmjow was also reaching his peak.

Ichigo moaned and bucked and arched off the buck with a silent scream and mouth wide open as he came so hard it landed on Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow felt so overwhelmed by Ichigo hot cavern he was sheathed in was squeezing and pulsing around him that he came into Ichigo's tight cavern.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo slowly since he didn't want to disturb him since he passed out from all of the immense pleasure he was feeling. Grimmjow took Ichigo in his arms and whispered I love you into his ear before falling asleep.

* * *

PLEASSSSE review. It makes me happy.


End file.
